Hospital Bed
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: Warning contains spoilers for up to chapter 173. Just a little Nagikae fluff to help get our minds off of current matters.


**If you've read the recent spoilers, then please enjoy this piece of fluff. If you haven't then, there be spoilers below. Now excuse me while I go back to crying.**

* * *

Everything felt fuzzy. Her vision was blurred as if she just woke up from a long sleep. The world around her looked unfamiliar. Slowly her vision started to clear. Walls of a sickly green surrounded her. She heard the familiar beep of a heart monitor, and then she felt a pain in her abdomen. Oh right she was kind of impaled. Not kind of, she was and boy did it hurt like hell. Kayano groaned as her pain receptors decided to work again. Judging by her surroundings she reckoned that she was in a hospital of some sort. She looked around to see an abundance of cards and gifts from her friends back at 3-E. She smiled at the sentiment. She looked around to see a few chairs and one of them scooted up next to her. Lying their head on the side of her bed was one Nagisa Shiota. He looked terrible if Kayano was being perfectly honest. His hair was disheveled and the bags under his eyes told her that this was the first time he had sleep in a while. Had he stayed with her this whole time? Kayano couldn't help but to smile at the boy's actions.

Nagisa started to stir from his brief slumber. It had been three whole days and not once had he left her side or even dared to fall asleep. He was afraid that she'd slip away from him if he didn't watch over her, but even then Nagisa's body could only go for so long without sleep. So around dawn Nagisa passed out. Finally he was starting to wake once again. His head was throbbing from lack of sleep and lack of energy. He felt miserable. Letting out a yawn he noticed Kayano smiling at him. He shook his head at first. He had to make sure it wasn't a dream of a sleep deprived hallucination. No, she was there. She was real and more importantly she was awake. Nagisa gave her his own tired smile.

"Hey," Kayano smiled.

"Hey yourself," Nagisa yawned, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"At least you're awake," Nagisa pointed out.

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"A while," Nagisa stretched his arms.

"How long have you been here?"

"A while," Nagisa's voice carried a hint of mirth

"How long has it been since you've slept," Kayano stopped Nagisa before he could answer, "Let me guess a while."

Nagisa smiled sheepishly. Neither said anything. They had so much they wanted to say to each other, but the words died in their throats. Nagisa wanted to reach over and hug the girl in front of him. He wanted to tell her how terrified he was of losing her, he wanted to kiss the top of her head and never let her go.

Kayano wanted to thank him for being by her side this entire time even when he didn't have to be. She wanted to tell him how she really felt about him. Nearly dying really put things into perspective. She wanted to express how much she loved him, but she just couldn't.

The silence in the room was practically palpable. It was clear that they both wanted to say something, but they were either too shy to or just couldn't find the right words. After what seemed like hours both spoke.

"Nagisa."

"Kayano," They both stopped and waited for the other to continue. Kayano let Nagisa say his piece first.

"Kayano, I'm glad you're alive."

"Thank you Nagisa, but you know I wouldn't leave you," Kayano tried smiling.

"I didn't when I saw you in the ICU," Kayano felt a lump in her throat, "I thought you were dead when I saw you impaled. We all did. I thought I lost you Kayano."

She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. She knew the feeling of despair that Nagisa went through while she was asleep. She wanted to reach out and tell him that everything was alright. Still she knew that he was still speaking.

"I couldn't leave you while you were here. I didn't want to let you out of my sight because if I did I thought you'd fall away from me. I don't want to lose you again Kayano," Nagisa's voice became a mutter. Kayano did the only thing she thought she could do. She reached over and embraced Nagisa. She patted his head. Nagisa was shocked at first but then returned the gesture. She felt warm. Nagisa fought back tears as he embraced her.

"I'm sorry Nagisa," Kayano breathed, "I really thought I was dead too, and to be honest that terrified me. I don't want to die Nagisa. I don't want to leave everyone. I don't want to leave you. I've been keeping a secret from you Nagisa, and if I died I wouldn't have been able to tell you. Now's the best time to tell you. While we're here alone. I love you Nagisa. I didn't die because I wanted to tell you that I love you, and I wanted to be with you a little longer."

Nagisa was overwhelmed by Kayano's confession. He looked at the girl smiling at him. She never mentioned wanting an answer, but he already knew his answer, even before she confessed. From the moment she became his friend he already knew. Nagisa in a mixture of audacity and sleep depravity kissed Kayano. Kayano gasped in shock but was soon kissing him back. She ran her fingers through his hair, while Nagisa caressed her neck. The kiss was passionate, yet gentle. They were desperate to feel the other against them. Neither wanted to let the kiss end, but their lungs had other plans. Breaking apart for air, they looked at each other and blushed.

"S-Sorry," Nagisa apologized.

"N-No, no. It was good," Kayano blushed. They fell back into silence, only this time it wasn't awkward or full of melancholy. It was a shy, comfortable silence. Nagisa's yawn broke the silence.

"You're tired," Kayano stated.

"Just a bit," Nagisa smiled.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want," Kayano blushed.

"Where will you," Nagisa blushed when he got the implication of what Kayano was suggesting. After much blushing the two of them settled comfortably in the bed.

Nagisa finally felt like he could have a good night's rest. Kayano was there with him and more importantly she was safe. Kayano was absolutely ecstatic. She loved being next to Nagisa. She felt safe snuggled up next to him. The two of them drifted into a blissful rest as they drew closer and closer together.

The following morning, the two teens had a lot of explaining to do when they were awoken by their teachers and their classmates. Needless to say that was an interesting morning and an interesting way of telling everyone, "We're dating."

* * *

 **So, yeah hope this helps. A week is too long to know what's gonna happen. Anyways back to the crying.**


End file.
